This invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to an easily positionable clamping device that can be operated with one hand and which can also be used as an expansion device.
Mechanical clamping devices have existed for many, many years. These devices are useful for holding materials while work is being performed upon them, and for holding two objects together, such as when an adhesive is curing. Many improvements have been made to these clamping devices over the years, but deficiencies still exist and have not heretofore been adequately addressed.
When a prior art clamp is used, the jaws of the clamp are separated to accommodate the material to be clamped. The material is then placed intermediate the jaws of the clamp, and the clamp is operated to exert a clamping force on the material by moving the jaws closer to one another. This operation can be somewhat awkward. For example, many of the prior art clamping devices require both hands of a user to operate the clamp. This can obviously be disadvantageous because the user of the clamp will often desire to use one hand to perform work on the material being clamped. Prior art clamping devices also suffer from the disadvantage that they often tend to apply a great deal of clamping force to a particular area of the object while leaving other areas of the object subject to a lesser force. It is generally desirable to more evenly distribute the clamping force across the object being clamped. This is particularly true when the clamp is used to hold two objects together, while an adhesive is curing. Further, prior art clamps are often awkward to maneuver and do not always fit into the space where they are needed, and cannot be used in a variety of orientations.
Prior art clamps are also typically designed only to exert a clamping force on an object or objects. More specifically, the prior art clamps had heretofore not been designed to alternatively provide an expansion force between two objects without rearranging components parts of the clamp. When performing work, it may become desirable to separate two objects from each other, or to elevate one object with respect to another. Prior art clamping devices have not been useful for this purpose.
Another disadvantage of prior art clamping devices is in the configuration of the clamping jaws. In order for a clamping device to be useful in a number of applications, a number of different clamping jaw configurations should be optionally provided. These clamping jaws, in prior art clamping devices, may be serrated to provide a better clamping surface. However, the clamping jaws in prior art clamping devices do not allow for effective clamping of a large number of oddly shaped objects.
Therefore, a clamping device is needed which overcomes the drawbacks and deficiencies of the existing clamping devices discussed above.